Harry Potter and Deirdre's TimeTraveling Pantry
by BeyondNow
Summary: Also know as Harry Potter and Deirdre's Magical TimeTraveling Pantry, but the title was two long. Just the rough beginning of a story me and my friend are writing. What would happen if we sent the trio an email... Please excuse how it looks, we're working


Harry Potter and Deirdre's Magical Time-Traveling Pantry

By:

HouseCamFan624

&

potterfreak0515

Note: A few changes have been made; Hopefully this will now not all be underlined...

Disclaimer: WE do not own Harry Potter. 'Cause if we did Crys Would have fainted by now. Many Times.

Chapter One: Emails and The Caous begins

To: KnowitAllGranger919wizmail. FlunkingPotions731wizmail. Hermione (and Ron and Harry)

My name is Crystal Hoover...

_And I am Deirdre!_

Get away from the keyboard Deirdre! This is my email!

_Well Sooorry Miss Control freak!!!_

Sorry for that, Anyway... Hermione you might not know me but I am you... **fine Deirdre! You can type it!**

_She's your great-uncle Bob's daughters former fiancée's former sister-in-laws cousins nieces husbands father's Daughter from his second marriage!_

Ok Deirdre, you done now... **That was a rhetorical question!**

Anyway... we want to tell you... we know where some of the horeruxes... **Deirdre stop shouting the library workers are giving us weird looks! No! You can't type anymore.**

So if you would like our help please come to my house...

Hermione Granger looked up from her print out copy of the strange email she, Ron, and Harry had gotten last week, to see Ron Weasly and Harry Potter looking blankly at the condo in front of them.

"Well, come on you dunderheads, this looks like it is the place!" Hermione said as she grabbed their hands ad pulled them up the steps to the door, and rang the bell.

(AN: To all the dunderheads that don't know what this means, it means she rang the doorbell. Anyway, back to the story...)

A few seconds later a girl, who looked to be about a first or second year, opened the door. Hermione was the first to speak,

"Hello, we're, um, looking for a Miss Crystal Hoover? Would you happen to know where she may be?"

The girl looked at her for a second then, as if she was remembering something, her face lit up and she said,

"Oh! You must be Hermione, right?" When Hermione nodded her agreement, the girl continued,

"Crystal told me to give you this piece of paper if you came by. Come in while I look for it." The trio nodded and stepped through the door and looked around. The place was messy. So messy that Hermione cringed when she first got a good look at the place. Ron though, quite liked the place. Harry just kinda stood there.

"Found it!!!" Came the muffled voice of the girl from the coat closet next to the door. As she came out of the closet the Trio could see that she held in her hand a crummpled piece of paper. Hermione reached out and took the paper from the girl. She smoothed out the paper and read...

_Dear Herm... _

_God Crystal_ , let me write ! Your hand writing sucks! Anyway...

Dear Hermione, Ron, and Harry,

We would just like you to know that Crystal is at my house right now. You can come over and we can all have a little chat. My address is at the bottom of the page.

See you soon,

Deirdre

&

Crystal

Hermione looked down, and sure enough, there, at the bottom of the page, was another address. She sighed, this whole thing was just so confusing.

"Well, come on boys, we better go to this address now." Looking at the girl she said, " Thank you for your help." Before turning and pulling Ron and Harry out of the condo and back to their car.

HpHpHpHp

15 minutes later at Deirdre's house...

Hermione rang the doorbell of a house that had pink siding and a bunch of dieing in front of the porch while Ron and Harry followed her. Unlike the Ron of 15 minutes ago, he was now reacting to his environment... maybe reacting a little _too _much.

As the door opened the trio could see two girls. Both were rather tall, and holding spoons. One was also holding a container of chocolate frosting. The girl who had opened the door (the one not holding the frosting) suddenly jumped up and down 3 times and fainted.

"Soooooo..." Harry said, looking at the girl on the floor, "Umm, nice flowers?".

" Oh, don't mind Crystal" said the other girl, following Harry's gaze to the passed out girl on the floor. "I already knew she was going to do that, she completely obsessed with you guys. Come in while I wake her up. I'm Deirdre by the way."

As the trio walked into the house, they watched the girl, Deirdre, bend down over the unconscious Crystal and shout, "CRYSTAL! YOUR FIANCEE IS HERE!"

As Crystal shoot up and started looking around, Deirdre turned to Harry, Ron, and Hemione and said, " Siruis", like it was some kind of sad story. Harry looked confused. "But Siruis is ...?!?"

Deirdre looked sadly at Crystal and said cutting Harry off, "You try telling _her_ that."

"Wait..." Crystal said turning and giving Deirdre an evil glare. "How could he have gotten out of his cage..." Crystal trailed off and suddenly they both started running, with Crystal chasing Deirdre shouting, "HE'S NOT REALLY HERE IS HE!?!", and Deirdre laughing madly. They continued chasing each other until hermione said, "Um, guys... you said you knew where a Horcrux was?"

Crystal stopped dead in her tracks. " Oh, yeah... we just wanted to meet you. But we could still help you!"

"Um...I don't think so." Harry said slowly. As Harry and Hermione saw the girls' faces fall Hermione spoke up. "Um...maybe we could work something out."

Crystal and Deirdre's faces bightened up imedeatly, but Harry glared at Hermione. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ron interupted.

"AHHHHH! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM! I NEED THE BATHROOM!"

Deirdre looked at him before saying, "Go straight from the front door and take a right at the first hallway." Ron nodded and rushed away. Harry, Hermione, Deirdre and Crystal walked into the house after Ron and sat down in the living room.

TBC...

Thank you All who are reading our story! Please Reveiw!!! We would also like you to know that you can also read our story at We will try to post again soon!!!!


End file.
